Guardian Fairy Chronicles
by Alpha Dragonis
Summary: A collection of short side stories that would not be long enough to fit in a single chapter. OVA's, Omakes and maybe even some shorter stories from the perspective of the pokémon on Rex's team as well that can't fit in the main story.


**The purpose of this as gathered from the title is that these stories are either one shots based off of the OVAs/Omakes of Fairy Tail or it can be related to the pokémon side of things as well. They won't be as long as the main story but should provide you with enough enjoyment – think of it as the GF equivalent of Pokémon Chronicles.**

 **Changeling**

The Kingdom of Fiore, a peaceful nation of 17 million and a place filled with magic… however, submitted for your approval – a type of magic that is particularly eerie. A spell that may cause the mind of you, our dear readers, to leave your bodies and be transported to that faraway magical realm. Don't panic.

It was a couple of days since Rex was told about the tale of Happy hatching from an egg and it also happened to be the same day that Makarov was returning from the emergency meeting. Whilst he was perfectly fine, the same could not be said for the other members who had returned at the same time he did and both Natsu and Gray were panicking.

"It's you fault you know, you just had to go and steal that S-Class request." Rex noted, sitting down in his usual spot at the bar and Sceptile was next to him. Facing away from the shaking trio he was currently writing down a letter and grumbling about it – the previous day there was a formal letter that had come in from the Council demanding an apology.

"Sceptile has to agree. If you had knowledge of the fact that Master was possibly going to do that punishment would you have done it?" Sceptile added, amused at their antics and she had no desire to see the mysterious punishment that they kept on describing.

None of them wanted to answer that as Natsu, Gray, and Happy were all hugging each other out of fear and shaking together on the spot. "I really want to avoid doing _that_ again. If I'd did that again…" Natsu recounted but was unable to finish the sentence and the boys felt their knees sinking to the floor.

"Natsu rarely thinks about his actions before he goes through with them. Though the threat of the Master's punishment might be one the only things to keep him in line." Mirajane observed.

Snorting in doubt, Rex continued grumbling as he wrote out the letter, doing his best to ignore the two of them before the noise was getting too much and he smacked them both into the ground out of irritation. "Something wrong?" Erza asked in confusion.

"Gotta write this out for the stupid Council over my job in Lilygreen. No doubt it's the first of many letters the Council want me to send." Rex replied in a less than amused tone, having stopped to consider his words before carefully writing down more of the letter.

"It's a crying shame. I'd expect something like this from Natsu and Gray but Lucy? Poor woman won't know what's coming to her." Wakaba sighed, blowing some smoke from his pipe into the air and creating a ring.

This was enough to snap the two boys out of their fear and then began walking up towards the older wizard with incensed looks on their face. "Hey, we're a part of the Guild too!" They shouted at the same time and eventually started beating each other up in one of their normal fights.

Happy flew past them with tears coming from his face. "I'm the cutest one in the Guild it's not fair!" He complained.

"Will someone seriously tell me what _that_ punishment is?" Lucy cried out in horror.

Elfman was unimpressed with the situation. "A real man would own up to his actions and face their punishment." He stated.

Romeo was watching at the same table where Cana was drinking and he was looking at them in admiration. "They are so cool they could ruin anything!" Romeo cried out.

"That's kind of their thing kiddo." Cana replied nonchalantly.

Moments later they had recovered and were staring at the job request board, hoping to keep their mind off of the fact that the Master was coming when a figure approaching them from behind, it was Loke who had just entered the hall. "Hey guys, what's up?" he asked.

"Not much." Gray replied in a low voice.

"Huh? Check out this weird job." Natsu pointed out and was pointing towards a black sheet of paper with two sides of an upside-down triangle on it and two strange eyes that appeared to be looking directly at Natsu. He took it off and then placed it on the nearest desk with Gray looking over it.

"So what does it say?" Gray asked.

Lucy had come up towards them and also looked at the paper. "I don't think that is such a good idea."

This made Loke jump up and shouted, "Oh! It's good to see you too!"

Lucy scowled in annoyance. "It's good to see you too."

Having finished his letter, Rex looked up and noticed that Natsu and Gray were looking at a piece of paper on the table and motioned for Erza to look and she scowled, walking abruptly over and smacking into Loke who attempted to flee from Lucy at the same time, knocking him out cold. "No way! You will not be doing this job!"

"Decipher this text and I see that you'll, increase your wealth by 500,000 Jewel. Sounds like a winner to me, right Happy?" Natsu asked with a grin on his face.

"Aye." Happy agreed.

"A translation job? That sounds like a strange request." Gray noted and took a closer look at the writing on the paper. "Wait, this is one of those ancient crazy written languages. No one is going to be able to read that."

"They wrote it in modern letters too." Happy noted.

Dragging the unconscious Loke away from the floor Rex had this strange sense of foreboding about the writing that Natsu was looking at on the table. "For some reason, I don't think you should do that Natsu." He noted, Sceptile eyeing the paper with a suspicious look on her face.

Erza was a bit louder in her demand. "I thought I told you, no jobs!"

"Hold on, I can totally read that. Ugo deru rasuchi boro kania…" Natsu trailed off before holding his head in his hands. "Ahhhh, that's crazy!"

At that moment the job lit up with a rainbow flash of light that engulfed the seven people and one pokémon surrounding it and they all glowed in the same colours. "That's terrible. The poor girl is so scared she's sweating rainbows." Wakaba sighed and let out a small puff of smoke in the air.

"I think that's enough booze for you today." Macao remarked, turning to face him.

Once the glow faded the affected wizards that were still conscious turned around and looked in confusion, and to the rest of the guild it appeared as if they were unharmed and then turned back to whatever it was they were doing, the noise levels returning to their normal self but not for too long.

"C-can someone t-t-turn up the heating g-g-guys? It's f-f-freezing in here!" Gray suddenly remarked as he began shaking. His voice was softer and lighter too as he said it and there was a light mist forming around him. Spying Lucy this somehow made Gray gasp in shock and point towards the blond haired wizard for some reason.

This made the rest of the Guild present stop and turn to face them. "What? Ice wizards don't get cold!" Elfman stated.

"Why does my chest feel heavy?" Lucy blurted out in a notably deeper voice than normal and then bent forwards and put a hand on the lower part of her back. "My back is killing me!"

Loke then opened his eyes and stood up, shaking his head as he seemingly recovered from the blow. "Uh… can someone tell me why I was suddenly on the floor. I thought I was standing up, did someone knock me out by accident?" He asked, his voice sounding naturally louder than it normally should.

"It was Erza who did it." The manly sounding Lucy replied.

"But she didn't hit me! I was composing a letter for the Council, Loke ran into Erza!" Loke protested and a few looks of confusion, okay now something felt off – Loke wouldn't talk about himself like that.

"I thought I was on the floor." Rex noted in a smoother tone as he put a hand on his face, trying to find his glasses and was surprised to see that they weren't there. Seeing Lucy looking at him in confusion made Rex jump in fright and run away out of the Guild Hall. The actual Loke was just staring

… _What?_ The other members looked at him, everyone equally baffled.

"What the heck is going on? My body feels incredibly weird, Happy how do I look?" Sceptile asked in a way that was smoother than what she would normally say it in.

It wasn't Happy but rather Erza who turned to face him with a red blush on her cheeks and apparently not wearing armour but instead a white blouse with a blue bowtie and a dark grey skirt. "Oh wow! I don't think that I've ever had these before!" Erza noted with a smile in her face and in a distinctly high-pitched tone.

"Don't you talk in the third person Sceptile?" Loke asked and then looked around before crying out, "Why is everything blue?!" Evidently forgetting that he had shades on.

"But Sceptile is standing right here Rex! Can someone please turn the AC on? Sceptile doesn't mind the heat a bit, but this is taking it too far!" Natsu said in a rough voice. The only difference was that it had a female undertone to it.

"You're a fire wizard Natsu, you don't get hot!" Elfman berated, though was increasingly confused.

The voice of Happy cut across it all in an all too familiar stern tone that was not as intimidating now that it was coming from the small blue cat. "Why is everyone acting so foolishly?" He demanded.

Everyone stopped to look at the blue cat including the other members who were watching the spectacle unfold behind them. The thoughts that were on everyone else's mind were mostly wondering what was going though a few were staring down their beer mugs/wine glasses wondering if they had had too much to drink.

"Uh… Happy?" Loke asked in confusion.

"I'm Erza you fool!" Happy retorted and that just increased the confusion.

"Huh?" All seven of them asked.

"But I'm Happy, how can he be Erza?" 'Erza' added and was scratching his head in confusion.

"Don't you see what has happened? Whatever Natsu read on the paper caused all of us to swap bodies. Loke and Rex, Gray and Lucy, Sceptile and Natsu and worst of all Happy and me." 'Happy' explained.

For the sake of simplification this is how it is going to work – the first name is the soul of the person and the second name is the body they are inhabiting. Gray/Lucy turned and then laid a hand on Natsu/Sceptile's shoulder before asking, "So you're really Natsu?"

"Yeah." Natsu/Sceptile replied.

"YOU IDIOT!" Gray/Lucy then yanked him closer and got right into his/her face. "Why did you have to read that stupid spell?"

"Don't blame me I wasn't expecting it to change our bodies with each other!" Natsu/Sceptile retorted and grabbed Gray/Lucy's chest by the claws and not understanding how the anatomy of the pokémon word began tearing into the shirt that she (or is that a he?) wear.

"Watch what you do with my claws!" Sceptile/Natsu added and Lucy/Gray was freaking out over the fact that her actual clothes were being damaged. Fire began drooling form out of Sceptile/Natsu's mouth and he put her hands over her mouth, at first hesitating to burn his hands and remembered that he was immune to fire.

The uncomfortable feeling in his back made Gray/Lucy groaned loudly, "I can't take it anymore! I gotta take this thing off of me!"

Some of the more perverted males in the room jumped up with their faces going red and giving their full attention to the swapped Gray/Lucy as she (or is that supposed to be he again?) tried to take off her clothes. Lucy/Gray cried out in horror and then firmly grasped the clothes, trying to keep them down and getting in a tug of war.

"Wait, if I'm Loke now… crap!" Rex/Loke realised and then made to reach one of his Poké Balls only to realise that he was in Loke's body and not his own. "No… they're with Loke…" He groaned and then began bolting out of the room an pursuit of his original body.

Outside, Loke/Rex was walking around town and still was confused until he looked in a reflection and saw that he looked exactly like Rex. "What?!" He cried out in despair at the fact that his good looks had been lost and then realised that if this was his new body then Loke/Rex had to find out what happened to his original body.

Attempting to get back to the Guild Hall Loke/Rex found that he had subconsciously transformed into the Earth Plate – Loke remembered a bit about what he had told them including that Rex had started his journey with five Plates. _This must have been one he found in Fiore… with the way this body feels though there is no denying it._ Loke/Rex thought and stopped, looking up to the sky with a frown on his face – the timing of it all couldn't be any worse and then continued running back to the Guild Hall.

Rex/Loke had chosen to look around instead of going straight out and tried looking at potential places where Loke could be and found it frustrating that he didn't have any of Loke's memories to help him – though if Rex did then he would be wanting the opposite.

"There you are Loke!" A female voice called out.

 _Oh no, if he is the most adored bachelor or whatever it was that Lucy was babbling about when we first entered Fairy Tail this is going to end well._ Rex/Loke thought and then turned to face the young woman who had called his (apparent) name and saw that it was a brunette wearing a necklace and a yellow sleeved blouse. There was make up on her face – eyeshadow and mascara were the ones that he saw at first.

"Where have you been haven't you forgotten what today is?" She asked in a nasally tone.

It was a tone that made Rex/Loke realise that this was going to be a long day and he tried to make up an excuse. "I'm sorry… today has been rather rough at the Guild hall. I don't supposed you've seen Rex around? Gold eyes, white hair with gold spikes at the front, wears a white jacket over a green shirt."

"Who cares about some dumb wizard, all that matters is our time together." The woman replied snippily.

This made Rex/Loke fume deep down, if this is what the wizard had to go through there was a major temptation to make this the worst possible time for Loke… though once it subsided he realised that he wouldn't be able to go through with it. "Well I do, even if I want to spend more time with you I do care about my fellow Guild mates. Furthermore, I don't recall promising anything with you." Rex/Loke replied in a slightly stiff tone.

"Don't be absurd Loke you'd promise that we'd spend some time together away from those other prudes."

 _Other prudes? I guess she means some other girls that Loke hangs out with on a regular basis._ Rex/Loke thought before addressing her in a more serious tone. "Listen, I enjoy your company, but I won't choose any of you over anyone else. If you can't see that then please leave me with the others."

The woman felt her heart breaking before there was a fire in her eyes and she smacked him with enough force to send Rex/Loke crashing into the wall. Rex made a silent note to himself, recognising that it wouldn't be too wise to make any of the female wizards in the guild angry and wondered if Mirajane could ever get angry now that she was so sweet and sincere. "FINE YOU JERK!"

 _Well that was over quickly… now where are you Loke?_ Rex/Loke thought as he got up and rubbed his now bruised face and began walking back to the Guild, now wanting to just wait there until his body swapped counterpart returned.

Returning to the Guild Hall he saw that Natsu/Sceptile and Gray/Lucy had gotten themselves into a fight of sorts with the others trying to hold them back and that Makarov had returned at the same time. "It seems that the ancient Changeling Spell has been cast. You kids must not be feeling like yourselves today." He remarked.

"Gramps!" Natsu/Sceptile remarked and dashed over, still not completely used to this body as the tail was throwing his balance off and fell down on one side and got back up yelling, "How do you move around with this stupid tail?"

"I have them as well meanie!" Happy/Erza cried out, offended by the remark. The attempt that was then made to fly failed and Erza's body crashed noisily into the ground.

"Enough! It's good to see that you're back Master." Erza/Happy remarked sternly, though with the way the cats eyes were, it made the glare a bit less intimidating.

"You know of this Spell?" Rex/Loke asked.

"It is an ancient Spell, one that switches not only bodies but also Magic as well Loke… er Rex." Makarov explained.

Each of the affected persons began looking at each other and pointing at each other, with Rex/Loke noting that Loke didn't know how to use the abilities given to him by Arceus. This revelation about the change in magic made a certain cat in Erza's body excited. "If I have Erza's magic then that means… **REQUIP!** " Happy/Erza called out.

"Don't you dare do it Happy!" Erza/Happy called out.

It was far too late however as Erza began glowing a blinding golden light that made everyone stop to stare at the swapped wizard who emerged in a dark blue swimsuit with an inflatable tube around her waist and hair tied up in two pigtails. Most of the male members looked at Erza with hearts in their eyes and Erza/Happy was outraged at the scene was unfolding.

"Aw, I wanted to Requip into one of those cool armours you wear." Happy/Erza complained.

Erza/Happy had had enough of this and then charged forwards to attack with a kick and in the time that it connected Happy/Erza had requipped back into her normal Heart Kreuz Armor and a loud CLANG! was heard and a numbness was spread across her whole body.

"I… I don't understand this…" Erza/Happy noted and felt her whole body shaking from the horror as the reality of the situation set in.

"I wanna swap bodies with someone!" Romeo added.

"Not with me kiddo, I'd die if I were to swap bodies with you." Cana remarked as she continued drinking from the barrel.

"Is there anyway we can reverse this Master? I kinda want to be back in my body and not stuck in Loke's." Rex/Loke asked hopefully.

Makarov thought about it for a moment. "Well, since it is such an ancient magic it stands to reason…" he began, with the affected wizards hanging on his words "…that I know absolutely nothing about it!" Makarov finished, and everyone fell onto the floor comedically.

"Aw come on! I need to get back to my body!" Rex/Loke shouted in frustration.

A crashing sound was heard from the entrance to the Guild followed swiftly by the whole hall shaking erratically, fluctuating between light and heavy shaking that threw people off. Loke/Rex had returned to the hall and was in the Earth Plate and was stumbling over the place as the shaking continued, making Sceptile/Natsu fall over on the ground from motion sickness as Natsu's body still had his Dragon Slaying Magic and thus she now gained his weaknesses as well.

"Focus d-damnit and try to cancel out the move!" Rex/Loke shouted.

Looking up at him Loke/Rex nodded and tried blacking out everything around him to get the shaking to stop, though with all of the noise in the Guild it was proving to be a struggle, though after a couple of minutes had passed he finally managed it. "I didn't realise that it was so difficult." Loke/Rex wheezed.

"I guess that since you use Magic then it must have been a struggle."

"Hey Rex!" Rex/Loke turned around to face Elfman. "You figured out what Magic Loke uses?"

Loke/Rex didn't say anything as he looked away and Rex/Loke stopped and tried thinking about it, wondering if it required some sort of item like Lucy's keys or a magic tool like Erza's weapons. Several long minutes passed by and all he could see were a few rings on his hand and wondered if there was some form of Ring Magic that wasn't banned by the Council – it was something that he could see. "No… not really…" Rex/Loke came to the slow conclusion.

"Is something wrong Rex?" Sceptile/Natsu asked, not liking this feeling that he was getting.

"I just realised something. If we cannot return ourselves to our normal bodies, then we're gonna have to adapt to whichever magic the other uses. Worse, Natsu will have to be stuck in Sceptile's body and have to be under my command… I guess that one isn't so bad." Rex/Loke concluded after thinking it over a bit more and smirked devilishly.

"There ain't no way I'm gonna follow your orders!" Natsu/Sceptile shouted in defiance.

"I can keep you in your Poké Ball for as long as I choose. Think twice before defying me." Rex/Loke threatened comedically.

When they realised the implications of this Happy and Erza had completely different reactions. Happy/Erza jumped for joy, whereas Erza/Happy's body went white as a sheet with both of them feeling like their world was spinning. "Wake up Erza, this has to be a bad dream. You can't be stuck with eating fish for breakfast, lunch and dinner forever!"

"It's not all that bad. Fish are yummy!" Happy/Erza replied cheerfully.

"Not helping." Sceptile/Natsu pointed out, taking off his scarf and drooling fire once again, though it wasn't touching the floor and burning anything there was still a risk.

"Look Master if you're trying to teach us something about what we did, then we're sorry. Can you please help get us back to normal?" Gray/Lucy sighed and admitted defeat on that part.

Makarov was still trying to figure out something in regard to the Changeling spell and seeing Gray admit to this made him perk up and call out, "I just remembered something!" and made everyone affected gather close to him. "If the Spell is not done within 30 minutes the changes will be permanent! Or so says the legend."

"WHAT?!" They all cried out.

"How much time do we have left?" Sceptile/Natsu asked.

"Well I'd say we have approximately 12 minutes left." Mirajane guessed.

"How are we going to be able to reverse it though?" Rex/Loke asked. It had also occurred to him that none of them were capable of performing such a feat as translating the writing on the job request.

There was a female voice that spoke up and said, "I can reverse the spell for you." which turned out to belong to Levy who had just returned along with the other member of Shadow Gear, proudly standing in the entrance of the Guild Hall.

"Really? T-that's wonderful Levy." Lucy/Gray replied, shaking from the cold and thankfully had not adopted the unfortunate habit of taking off Gray's clothes.

"How?" Rex/Loke asked.

"Well my specialty is a type of letter-based magic – though I may be a horrible author I'm great at decipher languages and codes. I'll start by taking notes on what was written." Levy explained.

This got the attention of Rex/Loke and Sceptile/Natsu in particular who didn't know as much of the rest of the Guild as the other regular members and looked like they couldn't be any happier for this. "Seriously?" They both asked at the same time, slightly freaking Levy out from their enthusiasm.

"Yeah…" Levy trailed off before turning and addressing Lucy, "…and I'd like to read your story written by you in your actual body and not from Gray's perspective."

With that Levy got to work, bring out a pair of red Gale Force Reading Glasses and began looking over the request and through a book that was all about languages and codes. She wasn't saying a word to anyone as she began looking over the various books and the script, magical letters appearing between the glasses and whatever she was reading. This wasn't done in silence as Jet and Droy were suddenly wearing a dark blue uniform and cheering Levy on – Jet with a drum and Droy with a fan.

"So… they are basically their cheerleaders? That's wonderful." Rex/Loke stated in a deadpan tone.

"Listen up, we need to let Levy work in peace." Erza/Happy stated and it was muffled by a fish that was suddenly in her mouth. Catching on she jumped on in shock and was on all fours. "Why do I have a fish in mouth?"

"Because they are yummy!" Happy/Erza replied cheerfully.

"Hmm… ugo deru… kania…" Levy muttered to herself.

"Is it really a good idea to read it out like that?" Gray/Lucy asked with a scowl on her face, it definitely didn't look like an expression that she would wear.

"Well if you don't read it all out loud then it won't happen." Levy replied calmly without looking away from the paper, not breaking her concentration on the job at the same time.

Erza/Happy was flying around and getting a lot more used to the idea – having experience in some of her armours was making this easier than it sounded like. "Well I must admit that flying all the time like this is kind of great." She admitted and then began flailing in the air, suddenly outraged. "I don't have time for this nonsense!"

"What's wrong with being a cat?" Happy/Erza replied in annoyance.

"I can't believe that actually being a pokayman would be so weird!" Natsu/Sceptile burst out, failing the claws around in the air.

Rex/Loke smacked her… er him in the head. "It's pronounced pokémon you flaming idiot! Seriously Loke this body feels extremely weird what did you do to it?!"

Similarly Gray/Lucy was letting the pressure get to him and he let out a roar and tried to remove Lucy's short blue shirt and the other males jumped up in hope once again. "I told you not to do that!" Lucy/Gray called out and then stopped her body swap from doing so and they struggled with each other.

"Personally, I'd like to stay in this form… **RE-** "

Right before the S-Class wizard was about to do so Erza/Happy was next to her and actually managed to create an intimidating look towards her a she threatened, "Change once more and I'm going to ensure that you lose a life cat."

A few more minutes had passed as Levy continued to mull over it and Gray/Lucy asked, "Have you done it yet?"

"…No, I'm stumped." Levy admitted with a groaned and everyone collapsed on the ground.

"I can't take it anymore! I wanna be back in my own body!" Natsu/Sceptile cried out in annoyance.

There was somebody who wasn't upset about all of this and it was Happy/Erza as there was a light blush on the cheeks of the S-Class wizard and the face that the cat was wearing was certainly interesting. "Well either way I'm fine with what happens." She stated much to the annoyance of a certain bodyswapped cat.

"You've got about 9 minutes left now." Macao reported as he held up a card that said nine on it.

"Just relax, I know you can do it. There has to be a hidden secret, like a code or something." Lucy/Gray stated encouragingly and went back over to the desk that Levy was working at, ignoring the cheers that Jet and Droy were shouting.

Levy paused for a moment before nodding and getting right back into the swing of things, going once more through the books that she had already read and taking the words that Lucy/Gray had told her to heart. "Okay… so kania means… and with the way ugo is pronounced…"

"Rex said that we don't know anything about each other's magic or powers right?" Gray/Lucy asked as they all sat around the same table.

"Yeah, so?" Rex/Loke replied, wondering where this was going.

"If we fail to adapt to them then we're not going to be able to do any sort of jobs." Gray/Lucy pointed out.

Whilst there was a moment of silence it was broken almost immediately as they began trying to use their new abilities, with Lucy/Gray getting into a two-handed stance but the movements of the hands were completely off, Gray/Lucy trying to figure out which key is which. Erza/Happy was flying the air beside Sceptile/Natsu and was ready to try and attempt one of the Dragon Slayer spells and then moved Natsu's body around – much like with Rex in Loke's body there was something that felt off about it and she wasn't able to think why exactly.

Natsu/Sceptile was clueless about how this body worked so he had to turn to his own body. "So how does this whole using moves thing work? Why does my neck feel strangely itchy?" He asked.

"For starters you need to feel out the energy of whichever move you want to use – as Sceptile has already mastered her attacking moves the simple problem will be to access them. For starters try Leaf Blade – those side leaves will extend and glow a bright green colour." Sceptile/Natsu began explaining the procedure to herself/himself and this whole thing about how she was now in a male body was confusion her pronouns greatly.

Natsu/Sceptile just stared at her blankly and he tilted his head in confusion. "Let Sceptile try this again. You know how you use your magic to attack with fire? Apply that but with grass energy." This was an explanation that Natsu/Sceptile could understand though the attempt to channel the energy was easier said than done.

The only ones that didn't even attempt to try anything were Rex and Loke who just sat at the table and they both looked despondent at the prospect of switching – at least Sceptile could do something with the Dragon Slaying magic.

In spite of everyone's attempt to try something with magic there weren't any results from that either and the reality of the situation sunk in. "We're the worst team in Fairy Tail!" Everyone except Rex and Sceptile groaned at the same time.

"Five minutes left!" Macao stated and held up a sign with Plue inexplicably standing on it.

"Okay I've got it!" Levy shouted out suddenly and everyone crowded over it. "It says, 'May this eternal exchange bring eternal happiness.'"

"What does that mean?" Rex/Loke asked.

Levy seemed proud of this, clueless to the fact that what she said was going to miss the point of what they wanted her to do and she proudly proclaimed, "It means that everyone is going to live happily every after with this exchange."

A moment of awkward silence followed and Gray/Lucy coughed awkwardly and spoke up, "We wanted you to reverse the spell not translate it remember?"

Now it was Levy's turn to participate in an awkward silence and stuttered for several moments before panicking. "I'm sorry I didn't realise that! Okay, I got this… just hold on…" She began and went right back into the attempt to solve the ancient writing of the Changeling spell, flicking through it and certainly acting a bit more frustrated as the time was ticking down.

Elfman decided to join in with the cheering saying, "OHHHH YEAH! Work it Levy! You're on FIYAH!" He shouted much to Wakaba's disapproval and he decided not to say a word to the manly wizard.

"Are you sure you can't remember anything else about the Changeling spell?" Rex/Loke pleaded towards the short Master of the guild.

"Hmmm… nope!" Master shrugged and then he let out a groan.

"It's beginning to look dire with the time standing at three minutes!" Macao commented.

Natsu/Sceptile had had enough of this time ticking down. "Who stinking cares? Just hurry up and turn us back Levy!" He demanded.

"Okay, okay but this is proving to be so frustrating!" Levy replied without raising her tone and went back to it immediately, not sure about it at first but then she saw something and began writing it down on a sheet of paper and slowing began following the text. The time was now two minutes and counting down.

"So is this it? We're gonna stay stuck in these bodies?" Loke/Rex asked solemnly, the idea of staying in this body sinking in as there was no way that he could see them switching back into their bodies.

"One minute left folks starting now!" Macao shouted.

There was a loud slamming sound and Rex/Loke used the sign he was holding up to smash him into the ground out of frustration. "Quiet!" he barked.

"Okay I've got it! Long story short, I can undo the spell, but it will only be one pair at a time." Levy explained.

"Which pair gets switched back?" Gray/Lucy asked.

"Obviously us. I need to get back to my quest for the Plates!" Rex/Loke stated and stood up.

"I agree with that." Loke/Rex nodded, standing next to him.

"Well I don't mind either way." Happy/Erza stated to the frustration of the other.

It all eventually degreaded into a shouting match between everyone affected by the Changeling spell right at the 30 second mark with Mirajane and Wakaba sweatdropping at the sight of the arguing. Even Sceptile/Natsu was arguing with Rex/Loke as she didn't want to be constantly confused over which pronouns she would have to end up using and desperately wanted to get back to her body just as much as everyone else.

"Well, at least they can't hurt each other anymore." Mirajane observed.

"Just cast the Spell!" Gray/Lucy shouted over the arguing as they were under ten seconds. Five, four, three…

Levy jumped up and then placed her hands on the piece of paper as she began repeatedly chanting as the timer hit zero, "Ainak orob chiusar ured ogu! Ainak orob chiusar ured ogu! Ainak orob chiusar ured ogu!" As she did so the symbols of the spell began flying around in multiple colours just like before when Natsu had casted.

Once the colours faded and the light died down it was revealed that both Rex and Loke had returned to their correct bodies and they both let out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness, I'm glad to be back in my original body! So how did you figure it out?"

"Well when Lucy said there had to be a good at first I thought it was just a simple translation but then I realised that these ancient languages had a limited set of letters in their alphabet, so they had to be a bit more creative. Reversing the incantation is an old trick but one that certainly works." Levy explained happily.

"Way to go Levy!" Lucy complimented, having also been successfully switched back with Gray.

The ice wizard nodded in agreement. "Yeah we owe you big time Levy."

This sense of triumph from the chaos was shortly interrupted by Natsu and Sceptile who btoh cried out "We're still in the wrong body!" prompting a shocked reaction from the five of them.

"You all need to man up, wait why do I smell like a brewery?" Cana asked, her voice drastically deeper than normal and drew an arm to her face to sniff it gingerly.

Elfman was now somehow drinking from the barrel and then had a shocked expression on his face. "Wha…? Urgh… I think I'm gonna be sick." Elfman groaned as he fell backwards.

"Hey guys did I just get shorter?" Makarov asked in a much higher pitched tone that nobody could mistake for Mirajane's.

"Oh boy, this is great!" Mirajane now shouted with a grin on her face as she was now holding the stick that Makarov was holding and had a manlier voice. This was to the utter detriment of Rex whose jaw just dropped from the horror.

"Hey Jet." Jet ended up saying.

"Yeah Droy?" Droy replied and they looked shocked upon realising that they had swapped bodies and began pointing at each other.

"Considering how similar you are nobody will go and confuse you two, but you won't hear me complaining about this one boys!" Makarov/Mirajane grinned and then posed with her body once more.

This angered Rex greatly who stepped threateningly in front of the Master. "When things return back to normal I'm gonna beat the crap out of you Master!" He shouted and making him shake in her body slightly.

Amidst the chaos that was still consuming the hall, Levy didn't understand what had happened and read over the spell in her minds and then put the paper and notes down in embarrassment. "I pronounced it incorrectly…" She muttered and looked down at the floor.

"Well we got two pairs swapped back to normal so that's something at least." A bandage Macao noted, holding up a white sign with a red X painted on it.

What have we learned from this story? That magic is a very finicky thing and when in the wrong hands, be they good or bad can have unforeseen consequences that lead to scenarios such as this. That is all the time we have at the moment so be careful and see you all on the next side story. Lucy promptly jumped up to look directly at you. "We're seriously going to end it like this?" She asked.

"Change us back!" Natsu and Sceptile demanded at the same time.

 **That's a wrap folks! I really should have got this done earlier to be honest but I just didn't have the energy to do anything thanks to uni work.**


End file.
